Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power connector, and more particularly to a power connector having higher strength power contact pair and parallel fastener.
Description of Related Art
A power connector is usually used for power transmission, and a conventional power connector usually includes a plurality of or a single power contact and an insulator holding the power contacts. The plurality of power contacts are connected with each other in parallel by a contact bus bar, to provide large current transmission.
FIG. 1 illustrates an existing power connector 900 comprising an insulative housing 91, a plurality of power contact pair 92 retained in the insulative housing 91 and a number of parallel fastener 93. The insulative housing 91 defines a plurality of contact receiving channels arranged along a transverse direction, and each power contact is retained in the corresponding contact receiving channel via a pair of elastic tabs on both sides thereof. A pair of mounting holes are defined in relative supporting portions of each power contact pair 92, and aligning along a front-and-back direction. An exterior terminal is connected with each power contact pair 92 through a screw or a dowel pin.
However, as the parallel fastener 93 only locking with the power contact pair by a screw or a dowel pin, the parallel fastener may be cracked if the locking force is oversize; and the peripheral portion of the mounting holes of the power contact pair 92 is unable to withstand greater locking force. In addition, when the power contact pair connected with higher current cable, the power contact pair and the relative parallel fastener can't be supported and can't bear the whole weight of the higher current cable, and the supporting portion 924 of the power contact pair may have a risk of pulling up or cracking while the cable being pulled.
Hence, it is desired to provide a power connector to overcome the problems mentioned above.